danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Future Foundation
The Future Foundation (未来機関 Mirai Kikan) is an organization in Danganronpa series, which is comprised of former Hope's Peak Academy students and personnel. It is first introduced in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Plot At some point during or after The Tragedy drove the world to near-destruction, the Future Foundation was formed by alumni of Hope's Peak Academy to both defeat Ultimate Despair and undo the damage their actions had brought upon the world. It is unclear when they became active or who founded the group, but they were apparently well-established during the first game, as they were able to come to the assistance of the Hope's Peak Academy survivors following their victory over Junko Enoshima and Monokuma. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Before the events of the game, most of the survivors were assigned positions within the Foundation - all except Toko Fukawa, who was assigned as an intern; in her own words, she was not given full membership to the Foundation due to the threat of an uncontrollable Genocide Jack. As a result, she has had to devise ways to control Genocide Jack's uncontrolled appearances, which ultimately resulted in her discovering that she could use varying voltages of electricity to control the length of time she could switch to her Genocide Jack's personality. Receiving information about the "Captives" trapped in Towa City - that is, the captured family members and persons connected to Class 78th whose role in the first game was to help with establishing a murder motive for the students - Byakuya Togami was sent along with several other members for a rescue operation. However, while they had initially rescued Makoto Naegi's sister, Komaru, their party was quickly ambushed and wiped out by the Monokumas controlled by the Warriors of Hope, which had rallied the kids into sparking a murderous riot in Towa City; Byakuya had brought a Monokuma hacking megaphone, of which he gave a spare to Komaru, before he was captured and imprisoned by the Warriors of Hope. Meanwhile, Toko, who stowed away with Byakuya's party without anybody's knowledge, had somehow found her way into the city and ended up meeting with Komaru atop a ruined hospital. Some time later, Komaru and Toko were able to establish contact with Makoto atop Towa Towers; as the discussion went on, though, both Toko and Makoto quickly determined that as long as Byakuya was in the hands of the Warriors of Hope, the Foundation would not be able to send help for fear of reprisals against Byakuya. This connection to the Future Foundation was abruptly terminated when Nagisa Shingetsu, the leader of the Warriors of Hope, discovered what Toko and Komaru were up to and amplified the interference signals. For a while, the Future Foundation would not hear of anything else from Towa City. In the conclusion of the chaos in Towa City, Makoto was finally able to establish contact with Byakuya, who had escaped Towa City; he informed Makoto that Komaru and Toko, his rescuers, had decided to stay in Towa City in Byakuya's stead for fear that the Future Foundation will find out about the dark secret involving the Towa Corporation. It was assumed that this revelation will lead to the Remnants of Despair gathering at Towa City, ultimately ending in a war. Two members of the Remnants of Despair would leave Towa City shortly after. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Future Foundation was dubbed "World Ender" by Monokuma at first, tricking the others into thinking that it was an antagonistic organization that "destroyed" the world. Later, however, it was clarified that the organization wasn't and that what Monokuma had meant in calling them World Ender was that they are attempting to end the world created by Ultimate Despair. Makoto Naegi, Byakuya Togami, Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, Yasuhiro Hagakure, and Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jack were saved by this organization after the events of the first game. Some time afterwards, Makoto, Byakuya and Kyoko headed out and saved the remaining students that got stuck with Artificial Intelligence Junko Enoshima. During that time, it was noted that they were already members of the organization. In the end, Makoto knew that it wouldn't be easy to cover up what happened in the island, but Byakuya and Kyoko supported Makoto's idea of letting the students stay at the real Jabberwock Island. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School The Future Foundation continues to try and rebuild the world. However, Makoto has been charged with the crime of treason, due to protecting the Remnants of Despair. The Leaders of the Future Foundation branches gather for Makoto's trial, but they soon become trapped by Monokuma who thrusts them into one "Final Killing Game". Everyone is fitted with a strange bracelet that releases a sleeping potion at a fixed time. While asleep, a traitor in their midst kills a Future Foundation member. Now the remaining members must find the traitor to survive or be killed trying. As the game began, the general consensus was that the traitor's goal was to kill everyone, thereby leaving the Future Foundation bereft of leadership. However, Kyosuke Munakata soon developed an alternate theory: the traitor intended to kill only certain members of the group before allowing the game to end. With their identity unknown, the traitor would then be in the perfect position to take control of the Future Foundation themselves, supported by the survivors of the Final Killing Game - from there, they would be free to spread despair with the Foundation's resources and influence, effectively restarting the Tragedy under the banner of its staunchest opponent. Eventually, however, it was discovered that theory may not be completely correct, as all the attacks were suicide induced by a brainwashing video. After confirming the method of murder, Juzo Sakakura shut down the power and thus ended the game. Soon after, Ryota Mitarai received a text message from the allegedly-dead Kazuo Tengan, which revealed that he planned the Final Killing Game. This, combined with what he experienced in the game, gave Ryota the resolve to forcefully brainwash the entire world through his Hope Video broadcast. However, the other three survivors objected to the plan, arguing that forcefully removing pain, suffering, and other sources of despair was no better than the actions of Ultimate Despair themselves. This led to a desperate chase as Makoto, Aoi Asahina, and Kyosuke rushed to prevent Ryota from beginning the worldwide broadcast of "hope", with the brainwashed Future Foundation troops serving as obstacles. Fortunately, the former Remnants of Despair arrived, fought off the brainwashed Future Foundation soldiers, and convinced Ryota not use his Hope brainwashing video. The initial wave of Ryota's Hope Video seemingly destroyed all traces of despair in what was left of society, which also helps people recovering from the brainwashing initiated by Despair. After the broadcast was cancelled, Kyosuke and Ryota both left the Future Foundation; Ryota went with his former classmates, and Kyosuke left for parts unknown. The Future Foundation itself was in a sorry state: its headquarters was destroyed, most of its Division Heads were dead, and the entire situation was due to its own heads of staff. In order to preserve the Future Foundation's credibility and power to rebuild the world, the Remnants of Despair decided to claim responsibility for the game before leaving for Jabberwock Island, where they would presumably live the rest of their lives in peace. With the Tragedy over, the Future Foundation, now under the control of the 14th Division, put its resources into rebuilding Hope's Peak Academy with Makoto serving as the school's headmaster. Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony The Future Foundation was mentioned in Chapter 5 after the students was given a fake memory about the events occurred during The Tragedy fighting the Ultimate Despair. When the Tragedy ended, the remaining members of the Future Foundation rebuilt Hope's Peak Academy searching for new and talented students. However, as the years passed, the human kind was about to get extinct due to the meteors that have fallen into earth. This is what made the Future Foundation to take action and start The Gofer Project and save the last 16 students that were chosen to save human kind. After the Ultimate Hunt ended, the Future Foundation began the preparations of The Gofer Project. However, it was revealed in Chapter 6 that Future Foundation's existence, alongside The Gofer Project and The Tragedy were fictional in Danganronpa V3 universe. Objective Their main plan is to bring the world back into order and devise ways to bring it back to normal and rid of despair. While all divisions agreed to save and protect any victims that suffered under the Remnants of Despair, the method to eliminate despair varied. The 2nd Division and the 6th Division decided upon a simple plan of exterminate all Remnants of Despair and anyone that assist them, in order to minimize increased death. The 1st Division and 10th Division favored in removing the source of despair that exist in human nature. 14th Division in favor of showing the concept of hope. In addition, each division was assigned a particular task: * 1st Division: Provide overall directions and leadership of Future Foundation * 2nd Division: Manage day-to-day operations of the Future Foundation, construction of facility; expansion of organization; military and peacekeeping force * 3rd Division: Human resources, include scouting for potential members and personnel assignments * 4th Division: Research and develop medical techniques * 5th Division: Intelligence, Inquiry, and Counter-Espionage * 6th Division: Policing, including riot suppression and investigate special crimes * 7th Division: Information System security and administration; Research and develop therapy to cure Despair * 8th Division: Long-term stable food procurement * 9th Division: Armament R&D, Production, and distribution * 10th Division: Assistance in reviving education and culture * 11th Division: Assistance in restoring agriculture in disaster area * 12th division: Assistance in restoring infrastructure; such as transportation, communication, and public facilities * 13th division: Front-line Food and Resource Distribution * 14th Division: Public Relations; spreading news of Future Foundation's activities to the public Despite their seemingly benevolent objective, the organization was doubted or even hated by various characters. The audience of the Serial Killer Fight outright said "Hope sucks", Kanon Nakajima blamed them for killing Leon Kuwata, and even Ruruka Ando, a division leader of Future Foundation herself, is skeptical regarding its purpose. Towa Group claimed through its press Towa Publishing that the Ultimate Despair created the Future Foundation to further plunge the world into despair and that the true Ultimate Despair was at the top of the Future Foundation. It was later discovered that the Ultimate Despair infiltrator Chisa Yukizome manipulated Kyosuke to fight to annihilate despair from the world so that he will fall into the deepest despair. She also managed to brainwash the chairmain of the Future Foundation, Kazuo Tengan, and eventually caused the Final Killing Game. Conflicting ideals The Future Foundation's hostilities against the Remnants of Despair continued, Kazuo, who originally was in agreement with Kyosuke that in order to save the world, every trace of despair must be annihilated. He, at one point, began questioning the effectiveness of this approach eventually realized that such methods are futile, as that very violence actually births more despair in humankind's psyche and heart. Kyosuke, on the other hand, only wished for the active battle against despair to go further, as constant suggestion and emotional manipulation by Chisa (who has now been under the effects of brainwashing into despair for several years) strengthen his belief that humanity can only be saved if despair is eliminated, meaning that the battle must only grow more vicious. Kazuo and Kyosuke's conflicting beliefs regarding the Foundation's future activities worried Kazuo, as he knows that should knowledge of internal struggles within the two most important figures in the Foundation were to leak out, the general public would fall into more despair. Moreover, Kazuo is also aware that, since the division heads are Hope's Peak Academy alumni and thus symbols of hope to the people, any form of intrigue, betrayal, and killing between any of them, should it become public, would send the masses into despair. As he only grows more hopeless thinking about the future of the Foundation itself and the world, he is approached by Chisa, who hands him flash drives with Junko's Despair Video, and "Monokuma's Gloomy Sunday" - the video who brainwashes whoever watches it into committing suicide. Suggesting to Kazuo that perhaps, since these videos were made using Ryota Mitarai's skills, it is those same skills that can cure the world, Chisa inspires Kazuo's plan to defeat despair. Knowing that Ryota, despite how his techniques were used by Junko Enoshima, has not given up making animation and privately made a "Hope Video" that could theoretically brainwash people "out of despair", Kazuo put together a plan to force Ryota's hand to use it, while dealing with his other "problems" at the same time. By placing all of the Foundation's division heads, save Ryota, in an isolated location and subjecting them to a "Killing Game" where in fact it is the suicide video that would make them kill themselves, claiming it is broadcast worldwide and having Ryota watch the events transpire from the outside, Kazuo could create a situation where the division heads would reveal their underlying tensions and be "finished off" away from the public eye, while in the same time pressuring Ryota to use the facility's global broadcasting station to expose humanity worldwide to his hope video - brainwashing the despair out of them all and thus putting an absolute end to despair. The opportunity comes when Makoto Naegi and his group took the members of Ultimate Despair and put them in the Neo World Program. Then, they removed their memories of the past years and made them "bond" with each other and gather "Hope Fragments". Whatever memories they make in the island will be the ones to replace their memories of being Ultimate Despair, although this plan was ruined in the end because of Monokuma. Though, in the alternate ending of Dangan Island, their plan comes true. The aforementioned plan was highly against the Future Foundation's plans, as they originally planned to execute of the Remnants of Despair, but Makoto was able to hold them off long enough to let his plan succeed somewhat. They actually planned to destroy the island that they were on and finish off the project so that the students couldn't escape and Monokuma's plan would fail. However, Makoto, Byakuya, and Kyoko saved the students by keeping them from giving into despair, which prevented the plan of killing the students from succeeding. After this, Makoto was summoned to attend a hearing which allowed Kazuo the opportunity to initiate his machinations. Known Members of the Future Foundation 'Division Heads' 'Members' People Rescued After the Events of the Killing School Life After the events of Demon Hunting *Kanon Nakajima *Hiroko Hagakure *Aloysius Pennyworth *Fuhito Kirigiri *Fujiko Yamada *Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg *Kameko *Kenshiro *Takemichi Yukimaru *Takaaki Ishimaru *Ayaka Haneyama After the events of the Killing School Trip Trivia *The leader of the 13th Division has not been revealed and is the only Division leader with no known identity. *When referred to in Danganronpa 2, it is called "The Future Foundation", but in Another Episode, the definite article is omitted. Navigation fr:Future Fondation ru:Основание Будущего es:Fundación del Futuro pl:Fundacja Przyszłości Category:Organizations